dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kame House: Found!
　 さる！！ |Rōmaji title = Kame Hausu Hakken Saru!! |Literal title = Kame House is Discovered!! |Series = DB |Number = 47 |Manga = The Turtle is Spotted! |Saga = General Blue Saga |Airdate = January 21, 1987 |English Airdate = March 7, 2002 |Previous = Bulma's Bad Day |Next = Deep Blue Sea }} 　 　 さる！！|''Kame Hausu Hakken Saru!!|lit. "Kame House is Discovered!!"}} is the second episode of the General Blue Saga and the forty-seventh episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 21, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 7, 2002. Summary Goku and Bulma find the Kame House to get a submarine. Master Roshi is happy to see that Bulma was there. Krillin and Launch are at a market to get groceries. While grocery shopping, Launch sneezes and starts attacking people. Since they took the submarine with them, Goku and Bulma will have to wait. Goku and Turtle get sea food and find Turtle's son. Master Roshi gives Bulma a lot of drinks to make her go to the bathroom. The Red Ribbon Army are still tracking Goku, with Blue also threatening to kill anyone who fails to bring him a full report in two hours. They eventually track Goku to Kame House and they think Kame House is his base. General Blue sends a soldier to go look for it. Blue also privately vows while crushing a flower that he will make sure he is not the third regiment to be wiped out by Goku, ominously stating he intends to prove to Goku that "nothing lasts forever." Meanwhile, Staff Officer Black and Commander Red are talking about Goku, with Black speculating that Goku is working for another party, only for Red to angrily shoot his guess down and insult him by claiming his second-rate speculations won't find him the Dragon Balls. Using the Micro Band, Master Roshi becomes smaller and, pretending to watch TV, goes to the bathroom, to spy on Bulma. He accidentally gets flushed down the toilet. Master Roshi makes it back, and Launch and Krillin return with the submarine. When Krillin looked at the map, he said the Dragon Ball was close to a pirates' treasure. Master Roshi then told the story. Pirates fought each other, because of the fighting, all of the treasure went overboard. Bulma, Goku, and Krillin leave to get the treasure and the Dragon Ball. The soldier sees the island and reports it. General Blue thinks that Master Roshi is a scientist and the one who built the Dragon Radar. Meanwhile, Goku is confused as to how they can expect to go underwater to find the Dragon Ball when they are in an airplane, with Bulma admitting that it was capable of transforming into a submarine as well, with Goku calling it an airfish. Major Events *Master Roshi gives Goku and Bulma a Capsule containing a Submarine. *Krillin joins Goku and Bulma on their underwater adventure to find the sunken Dragon Ball. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Turtle *Launch *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *General Blue's Camp *Kame House Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Micro Band *Television *Capsule Differences from the Manga *The Red Ribbon soldiers recovering the defeated soldiers from the previous episode and reporting back to General Blue is exclusive to the anime. *Krillin and Launch out at the market is mentioned in the manga but it is only shown in the anime. *Turtle's son makes an appearance in this episode. The character never appeared nor was ever mentioned in the manga. *Master Roshi and Krillin talking about the legend of some Pirate Treasure while looking over a treasure map inside Kame House is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode had the highest rating for the Dragon Ball anime series on Fuji TV, with 29.5% rating share. *The pirate captain in Krillin and Master Roshi's story is identical to Bacterian from the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *Krillin is able to fly the Sea Plane despite being thirteen years old and having presumably no flying experience. *In the beginning of this episode, it shows two men being carried away on stretchers after Goku in the previous episode destroyed their copters. It shows the tan male twice being carried away and not his black-skinned partner. Also, the glass of one copter was shattered in the previous episode and fully intact in this episode. One of the copters were sliced in half by Goku's Power Pole in the previous episode, where as in this one it was not. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 47 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 47 (BD) pt-br:Encontrando a Casa do Mestre Kame fr:Dragon Ball épisode 047 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball